


Alpha Red and A Shopping Trip

by ScarredMuzzle



Series: Alpha Red [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Brett and Nolan are really good uncles, Cart riding, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Grocery Shopping, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, SUPER domestic, bottle chewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMuzzle/pseuds/ScarredMuzzle
Summary: The daily grocery store haul of the Alpha Red pack





	Alpha Red and A Shopping Trip

 

“Guys! If you’re not in the car in five, you don’t get to come!” Theo’s voice rang out in the pack house. The clatter of two sets of feet came down the stairs. Evan and Carson were six year old balls of energy, small tornadoes of mess and neverending questions. He watched them bump into at least three pieces of furniture before appearing at his feet, bright eyed and restless. Carson’s shoes were on the wrong feet and Evan’s shirt was on backwards. They both looked up at him, eyes shining with unspilled laughter. He straightened them out before grabbing each and throwing them over his shoulder.

“Dad! Quit it!” it came from his left, Carson squealing. Evan was laughing, his little fists beating against his dad’s back. He let them down and they scampered out the door, hopefully into the minivan. Two down, four to go. Brett and Nolan appeared from their bedroom, clothes rumpled. Theo shot them a look before sending them out the door to make sure the twins didn’t somehow start the car and end up driving away. He was nearly positive they were capable of it if they thought about it. He gave them the thinking skills to do it and Liam gave them the stubbornness to sit until they eventually figured it out. Curse their good genetics.

Liam and Lily came last. He had a flannel and jeans on, looking ruggedly hot carrying their small daughter in his arms. Lily was bundled up tightly, small bright blue eyes judging him quizzically. For less than a year old, she was scary observant.

“All good?” Liam thought for a minute before grabbing his wallet from the kitchen drawer.

“All good. Let’s go.” Theo pressed a quick kiss to his mate’s cheek before opening the door for him. He grabbed the keys and locked up.

“I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE ISSSSSS.”

“I WANT YOU TO SHOW _MEEEEE._ ” Apparently the twins were smart enough to turn the radio on and convince their uncles to do a wonderful duet. He hopped into the passenger seat and shooed the boys into theirs. After double checking that everyone was strapped in safetly, Liam began the quick drive to Beacon Hills Grocery. He turned down the music so it wasn’t as loud, but let everyone carry on singing. Lily wiggled happily in her carseat, babbling in baby speak. Carson and Evan listened carefully.

“She want you to change the station, Papa.” Evan told the Alpha.

“Yeah, she doesn’t like this song very much.” Carson added with a very serious nod. Theo turned to look at them, eyebrows raised in mock surprise.

“So our little princess has started talking in coherent sentences, has she?” They both nodded, even more serious than before. He turned and looked at the baby in question. She looked at him and babbled happily, all gurgles and squeals. He suppressed a laugh and switched the station, blaring a new song for Brett and Nolan to sing.

+++

After pulling into the closest available spot, the small pack piled out and herded the small children away from the moving cars. Brett grabbed a cart and a twin, as did Nolan. They split off in different directions, the most effective way to shop for a big pack.

After moving into the big house, Liam was amazed at how quickly the pack was able to consume food. This led to weekly trips that were costing too much money. After having a pack meeting about it (and many crumpled up shopping lists), they were able to devise a decent plan. Divide and conquer style, Brett would take a twin and raid the fruits and vegetables. He normally made it a game, seeing who could get more crossed off the list compared to the other. Nolan took a twin into the meats and grains. He normally played soldier with the kid that wanted to come with him, ordering him around the battlefield to snipe out the enemies (that normally consisted of rye bread and american cheese). The freezer section was Lori’s game and half of the aisles were Mason and Corey’s stomping grounds.

But with only being four adults strong compared to the normal seven, Theo and Liam had to split into new territory, making sure to rip the list in half equally.

“Do you want to take Lily with you or do you want me to take her?” Theo asked after eyeing his list. The twins also found a way to add things to the list, if the new several different sugary cereals and ice creams were anything to go by. He decided to get them one of the ice creams and one of the cereals. They didn’t need the extra sugar, but being kids on top of having a werewolf's metabolism, they would burn through it quickly.

“You can have her. I’m bound to get through this list quickly enough, I’ll come and help you when I’m done.” He handed the little girl over, helping Theo settle her into the cart seat. With a kiss on her forehead and a kiss on Theo’s nose, he disappeared into the aisles.

“Alright girly, ready to do this thing?” Lily looked at him with a cocked head.

“That’s what I thought. Okay, so our first stop is the seltzer water. Uncle Noley drinks it like mad, but I like it too.” Lily cooed at him. “What flavors? Well, Nolan likes cranberry and orange, as well as lemon. I like lemon and lime. Papa sometimes drinks raspberry too.” The little girl was now chewing on her foot intently. She was listening though and gave a little happy noise when she heard raspberry. “Oh right! Aren’t those your favorite?” She giggled and clapped. He smiled and made his way to the water.

As he passed, he made sure that Carson and Brett weren’t tearing down the produce section. They were surprisingly efficient, Brett’s long arms reaching over the the carefully stacked towers of apples and oranges. Carson was the perfect height to fit between the slots of space that other Beacon Hills residents left. They made quick work of the fruits and moved on to the vegetables. If they finished before the other teams, they might spend some time riding around on the carts or poking around in the dark corners of the store to see what they could stir up.

Theo let them be and made quick work of the water, grabbing a mini bottle of raspberry and giving it to Lily. He wiped off the cap, knowing she would want to chew on it. She did just that, the plastic firm under her gums. He rolled to the next spot, showing Lily the chilly and frosted doors of the freezer sections. They were always her favorite spot because she loved to watch how the doors unfogged and how Theo dragged his fingers against the class to create silly faces. After grabbing what he needed, he pushed the cart to the next couple of isles, spotting Liam in the middle of one.

Nolan and Evan appeared at the other end, holding a small plastic bag of what looked like asparagus. Nolan nudged the kid along silently. Evan carefully crept along the opposite side of the aisle that Liam was looking at, clearly torn between the decision of Nacho Doritos or Cool Ranch Doritos. Evan carefully put the asparagus near his ankles, nearly touching. He crept back to Nolan successfully and watched his plan unfold. Lily stayed quiet through the whole endeavor, clearly understanding the need to be silent.

Liam turned (after finally deciding on Nacho Doritos), jumped and screeched. He landed a good couple of feet away, staring at the bag with undisguised hatred. Evan and Nolan were dying at the other end of the aisle, Theo and Lily breaking out in laughs as well. The Alpha spun and looked at both ends of the row, clearly deciding who was the guilty pair and going after them. Nolan and Evan disappeared in a puff of muted giggles.

“Your brothers better not turn you into a trouble maker like that. We would have far too much on our hands.” Lily just looked at him, a smile on her face. He returned it with a suspicious look. “You are _definitely_ gonna be a sneaky one.” She just happily chewed on her bottle in lieu of a response.

He grabbed a couple of odds and ends off the shelves that they passed, the list quickly becoming mostly crossed off. Liam joined him a few minutes later, still muttering about asparagus and dropping his load into the cart. He picked up Lily with a smile and bounced her a bit. She turned and looked at her now vacated seat, the water bottle sadly lonely. She reached for it, hands outstretched and grabby.

“I got her pretty attached I guess.” Theo handed her the small bottle and she cooed happily, instantly going back to chewing on it. Liam walked in front of the cart, pointing out the colorful cartoons on some of the boxes as they passed. Evan and Carson rounded the corner, pushing at each other as they raced to their dads. Nolan and Brett weren’t to far behind, pushing their carts, laden with their bounty.

“DidjaGetTheIceCream?”

“AndTheCereal?”

“DidjaDidjaDidja?”

Theo was nearly toppled by the twins hugging his legs, leaning on the cart to stabilize himself.

“I might’ve. But you have to help put everything away when we get home to find out.”

The twins looked at each other in a silent consultation, as if they could read each other’s thoughts. They turned back to Theo and stuck out their hands to shake. Theo shook them and they ran back to their uncles, climbing into the cart seats and demanding that they be taken to the register, please. Brett smiled and complied, Nolan following along. The Alpha couple made a cart train of three up to their favorite register that was run by Debra. She was a small little women who enjoyed seeing the kids every week. She didn’t really understand how they were a big family, but loved seeing them all anyway. Nolan often said she only kept them around for their looks.

“Darlings! So good to see you!” She adjusted her little glasses and set to work with deft hands. Only the best at her job, she made quick work of the pack’s giant haul. After handing the kids three stickers, she sent them on their way with multiple yellow bags and a receipt a mile long. Liam held the twins’ hand as they passed through the parking lot, making sure they looked both ways.

After they all contributed to putting the several bags in the trunk (and maybe riding the carts back to their spots), they all piled in. Nolan and Brett yawned from their seats in the back. The kids were out like a light, leaning on each other’s shoulders. Liam strapped Lily in and made for the passenger seat, coaxing Theo into driving. He was out within a few minutes, only leaving Lily and Theo awake. He checked the rearview mirror and found her chewing on her bottle, sending him a winning smile. He smiled back as he hummed along to the radio, driving towards home.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm quickly falling in love with this series and I've got big plans for it. My tumblr is @thiamuniverse if you wanna stop by and drop an ask! Thanks for reading!


End file.
